


Frey Pies

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda finds out what's in the pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frey Pies

It wasn’t the first time she felt that angry. She lived in a keep surrounded by crazed kids and bastards alike, she knew what madness was. And it was that familiar sense of madness that filled her with hate.

No matter what she had felt for them once at the Twins, they were family.  _And Roose let her eat them._ That foul woman, who laughed and jested as a man, she knew too. They all knew, and yet, the Rat Cook lived.

Not to worry thought. Only half the song has been sung. Manderly still had youngs to be eaten.


End file.
